Five Minutes
by Mini-Em
Summary: Thanks to Angela, Brennan realizes something huge; she might be pregnant. But is she? Only time will tell.


_**Here's a story I wrote a while ago. I know I've been absent for a while but I'll try to get better so I thought I'd start by uploading some stuff I've written before but never posted. Hope you like it. Please review! =]**_

There they were. Together, on the bathroom floor of Brennan's apartment, Brennan and Booth were sitting, all because of three little words. It was almost 11 pm and Booth held Brennan's hand as they sat there.

It had all started about 22 hours earlier;

Brennan woke up, sweating. She rushed to the bathroom, where last night's dinner made itself reminded.

"What's going on?" Booth asked as she sat there, leaning towards the cupboards next to the toilet.

He came and sat down next to her.

"I think I ate something bad. That's all" she said, but she'd barely finished speaking as another gag-reflex came, and she had to bend her head over the toilet again.

He held her hair back. He hated seeing her like this, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

It was the last time she threw up that night, but she wasn't feeling much better in the morning. They stayed in the bathroom all night, and they both fell asleep.

When the morning came, Brennan felt tired and Booth was worried she had food poisoning, so he made her try to eat some bread and drink water. She managed to keep it down, but she still wasn't feeling any better. She tried to convince him that she was well enough to work, and reluctantly he let her go, with instructions that if she started feeling worse, she should go home immediately.

Reluctantly she agreed and he drove her to work.

The first part of the morning went well, but when the new gooey corpse found in the sea arrived around lunchtime, her symptoms worsened and she headed for the bathroom again.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked. She was standing behind Brennan as she emptied her stomach-content.

"I'm fine. I just ate something bad" She excused herself and stood up.

"Okay" Angela nodded "But don't you think you should go home?"

"Angela, not you too" Brennan moaned and rinsed her mouth with water "I'm fine"

"Okay, but do me a favor" Angela begged and Brennan turned around "go and lie down for a little while. You're white as a sheet"

Brennan reluctantly agreed and Angela walked her back to her office and lay down on her couch.

"Sweetie, I'm going to ask you something which you won't like, but I love you and I have to ask" Brennan turned to look at Angela when the latter spoke "I know you and Booth have been seeing each other for a while now, and well…"

Now Angela spoke the three words,

"Are you pregnant?"

Brennan turned, if possible, even whiter when Angela suggested this.

"No, of course I'm not" she said "Booth and I have had sexual relations, but I'm not pregnant"

"Okay, just checking" Angela said "feel better"

She left Brennan on the couch as she walked away, and not matter how much Brennan tried, she couldn't get the words out of her head.

'Are you pregnant?' The question spun around, but could she be? No, of course she wasn't. But what if…? No, it was a preposterous idea. Or was it? Wait. Was there a slight possibility that she might be pregnant? Was she late?

As Brennan began calculating in her head, her body grabbed her coat and went to tell Cam she was going home.

When she got outside, she realized two things; a) she didn't have a car because Booth had driven her this morning, and b) she was over a week late. This was not good.

She managed to get a cab home, but she felt that she couldn't stay there for a longer period of time, so after an hour she got in to her car and took off.

Where she was going, she didn't care; she just had to clear her head for a while. However, a while turned in to a few hours, and before she knew it, the clock had turned 9 pm a while ago. Brennan couldn't believe how late it was and she realized she was hungry.

She stopped the car and found that the only thing that was open nearby was a pharmacy. Although they probably wouldn't have anything she should eat, she figured looking couldn't hurt.

Her instincts had been right and she ended up just taking a bottle of water. She went to the register to pay when she passed the home pregnancy-section and stopped. Maybe she should get one. Just in case. There was no harm in that. She quickly got the things and went over to the register. It was nearly 9.45 now, and Brennan wondered where the time had gone.

As she made her way back to the car, she thought about her situation. What would she do if she was pregnant?

When she got home, the clock was past 10.30 but Booth wasn't there. Brennan wondered where he was but she let it go. She was more focused on the box in front of her.

It was on the counter and she couldn't decide if she should do it or not. Of course she wasn't pregnant, so buying the test had been unnecessary, but there was still a part of her, a big part of her, that thought otherwise. Great. Now she was torn.

She walked back and forth, eyeing the box on the counter, but couldn't make up her mind. It was like she was waiting for the box to tell her something.

Finally the suspense was killing her, so she grabbed the box and went in to the bathroom, and when she was done, she placed it on the sink and took the box to read the back.

"Bones! Are you here?" Booth's voice echoed in the apartment, and Brennan appeared in the door.

She was holding the box but Booth didn't seem to notice.

"Where have you been? Have you any idea how worried I was?" he begun and she remained silent "Don't you answer your phone? I called you like a hundred times. I called Angela and Cam and everyone we know, but nobody had seen you since lunch. Have you any idea how much you scared me? I went everywhere looking for…what's that?"

It took him a while, but he had finally noticed the box she held.

"Is it…?"

"Yes, but it's probably negative" She said and looked at him.

"But there's a chance…?"

"A small one, but yes. Angela asked me today and I can't argue there isn't"

"How long until we find out?"

"Five minutes" She answered and walked back in to the bathroom where she sat down, leaning towards the wall.

Booth followed her and sat down next to her.

There they were. Together, on the bathroom floor of Brennan's apartment, Brennan and Booth were sitting, and all because of those three little words. It was almost 11 pm and Booth held Brennan's hand as they sat there.

It was the longest five minutes in both of their lives.

"Bones, no matter what happens, promise you won't be disappointed"

She nodded

"You too" she replied.

"I promise" he said "And no matter what happens, I'm here for you"

He kissed her hand and she leaned her head on his shoulder

After the minutes, which felt like hours, had passed and both of them had done some serious thinking, they stood up, but just as Brennan was about to walk over and look, Booth stopped her and she looked at him.

"I love you" he said "I love you no matter what"

"I love you too, Booth" she said and kissed him.

They both stood in front of the test, both afraid to look, in case it would bite them.

Finally, Brennan took a deep breath and looked at the test.

"It's negative" she said.

Booth looked at her. He had a hard time reading her. She looked about the same as before they had found out.

They both sat back down again towards the wall, still holding hands. Brennan was holding on to the test.

"How do you feel?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I don't really think I had enough time to fully grasp that you were pregnant to begin with" he said and she leaned towards his shoulder again.

"You know, it's funny" she started "during those hours when a part of me believed I was pregnant, I was happier and more confused than I've ever been in my life"

Booth laughed a little at this.

"I know it sounds stupid" she continued "but a part of me really wanted this test to be positive"

"I know how you feel Bones" he said "But everything happens eventually"

She smiled.

"Today was not eventually" he continued "Today was just another day, but our eventually will come, someday. We just have to wait a little longer, that's all"

"Someday" she agreed "I just wish someday would be here soon"

They sat there. Not waiting for anything specific, but just sitting there, holding hands and hoping that eventually come soon.

_**That's it for this story. Please hit that little button to leave an opinion. I hope it's a nice one :)  
**_


End file.
